


Gravity of Love

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Zeb takes Kallus home to Lira San.





	Gravity of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookykingdomstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/gifts).



 

Kallus had mentally prepared himself  for Lira San in the short time he'd been given since Zeb sprang his surprise. He remembered too well one of the main quirks that had made fighting on Lasan so difficult and made Lasat a fighting force to be reckoned with.

The gravity.

Both Lira San and Lasan were approximately 1.5 times ship standard. It wasn't enough to be dangerous for a human, but it was something he was acutely aware of as the shuttle settled down on the landing platform and started shutting down, letting planet's gravity take over. Everything suddenly got a whole lot heavier. 

Zeb reached over to nudge his shoulder, grinning with tense excitement. "Time to go meet the locals."

"Right, lets just not overdo things, shall we? We're going to have plenty of time." Kallus got up carefully, getting his feet under him and finding his balance. He was glad he was dressed comfortably, with no awkward armor pieces or straps that might dig in with the added weight. He wasn't entirely sure how long plenty of time was, they weren't exactly in any rush to get back to the rest of the galaxy. It could be days, weeks, months... maybe longer than that. He wasn't sure if Zeb held any lingering desire to see more of the galaxy or if he wanted to settle down. For that matter, he halfway suspected Zeb didn't know for sure himself, but they had time to find out. 

"I'm not going to overdo things, but I'm a hero you know. I couldn't say no if they happen to, oh, be planning to throw me a hero's welcome. That would be rude, eh?" Zeb grinned toothily at him and Kallus sighed, resigning himself to a lot of being dragged around in high gravity. 

* * *

 

Kallus' suspicions had been entirely correct. There was a welcome lunch thrown by the local government to start things off, and from there it started into a tour. He made it for nearly an hour before he called it quits, thumping Zeb's shoulder to get his attention and letting him know he was going to take a break and let people pester him with questions while he sat down. 

He didn't blame them, most of them had only seen humans in holonet transmissions and having a real live human in front of them made for an excellent opportunity to bombard him with prying questions. He wasn't sure if what passed for rude was different for Lasat, or if they figured he wouldn't know for sure if they were being rude, or if special circumstances warranted it, or a little from column a little column b. No matter what though, no one seemed too bothered by him skipping on the walking tour in order to answer questions. Sometimes the answers he gave were fairly edited, but he still answered as best he could. He wasn’t going to lie about his involvement in the war, but there was a great deal he wasn’t yet willing to share with strangers.

It was hours before Zeb finally returned, exhausted but happy, in time for them to be shown their rooms. That would be the first thing that would have to be fixed if they were staying long term, but for a night or two they’d manage. Kallus was all too used to the fact that most places did not come with beds large enough for both a human and a full grown Lasat. These, at least, were more than big enough for a Lasat, even if mattresses that could handle the weight and claws tended to only be marginally softer than the floor. He’d rather sleep on the floor here than in the softest bed anywhere else in the universe though, so he found he couldn’t complain too much.

* * *

 

Morning dawned bright and clear, sunlight streaming in through the window. Kallus woke up, hauled himself out of bed, wobbled at the unexpected gravity, and then steadied himself. He was a little tired, but not sore, and he took that as a win. He headed to the mini kitchen area to see if there was any caf on this planet. He ended up with a cup of what tasted more chocolaty than he was used to, but it was hot and strangely comforting. By the time he finished it there was still no sign of Zeb, and he was starting to get a little worried. Zeb was usually an early riser, he wouldn’t have run off to do anything without waking him, would he have? Kallus rinsed the cup, leaving it in the sink and went to check in the bedroom.

“Oh no,” Kallus couldn’t bite back a sound somewhere between amusement and sympathy. It looked like Zeb had made at least one attempt to get up, and ended up flopped back halfway on the bed with his arm and leg dangling half out.

“What’s so funny?” Zeb glared at him, smoldering with annoyance and embarrassment.

“I told you to take it easy. It’s been how many years since you’ve been back in full gravity?” Kallus couldn’t resist the small dig, moving closer to the bed.

“Shut up and help me up,” Zeb growled out, and Kallus shook his head.

“I can barely support you in ship’s standard and you know it. This is just from the tour?” Kallus asked, curious.

“There may have been some combat demonstrations, just a couple.” Zeb’s ears flicked back with embarrassment.

Kallus chuckled, and then took pity on him, leaning over to brush his lips over Zeb’s. “I can’t move you, but I can bring you things until you’re feeling a little less sore. How’s that?”

“I’ll take it,” Zeb managed to pull his arm up shakily to cup his hand against Kallus’ cheek, and he nuzzled into it, feeling how Zeb was trembling with just that effort. At least then he could catch his hand, lowering it back onto the mattress instead of dangling over the edge.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

* * *

 

It took a lot of help and sweating and swearing, but Kallus did manage to get Zeb propped up into a sitting position on a pile of pillows and another mug of the hot drink that Zeb informed him was called _calida_. Kallus ended up sitting beside him, leaning against his side and steadying the mug in his hand so it didn’t slosh.

“I had a whole day planned today,” Zeb said finally, a little forlornly.

“I’m not going to complain about spending today a little more peacefully. We’ll both adjust to the gravity, and then we can do everything you had planned,” Kallus said, finding it was the truth. Spending all day in bed like this was different from the forced hurry-up-and-wait boredom of ship’s life. There was an indulgence to it, and he couldn’t complain about the company.

“You say that now, what about when you’re ready to leave?” Zeb asked, and Kallus blinked at him.

“As far as I’m concerned, we could never leave here and I’d have no regrets,” Kallus said firmly.

“Karabast, you really mean that,” Zeb said, sounding surprised, and then slowly grinning.

“What else would I mean?” Kallus started to ask, and got interrupted by a kiss. No, he might have a lot of regrets in his life, but this would never be one of them.


End file.
